Greed
by SpellStorm
Summary: Fan chapter for 'Accordance'. Takes place before the Jacobson family leaves for London.


**HI PEOPLE!**

**Ok, so enough with the enthusiasm. And if I'm going a bit overboard, I apologize in advance. I've had a lot of sugar today.**

**Anyway, ****this is a continuation of the second book in Shelly Crane's _Significance_ series. I love _Accordance,_ but not the end, so this is before the Jacobson's leave for London.**

**If you haven't read either book, don't worry. You'll catch on.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One – Since When Was Love Easy?

"Maggie."

I ignored the voice.

"Maggie." This time it was accompanied by something shaking my shoulder. I groaned and rolled away from it.

"Maggie. Wake up. We've gotta be at Kyle's house soon."

I groaned and kept my eyes squeezed shut.

I felt something touch my forehead, then my cheek, and finally my mouth. I immediately pushed against the pressure with my lips and sat up.

As soon as my back was off the mattress, the pressure disappeared. I opened my eyes and frowned at the tan face in front of me. "You're mean," I said, pouting.

Caleb laughed. "You don't mean that. You know you love me."

I crossed my arms. "Nope. You're a bully. You know my weaknesses and you use them against me."

"And you don't do the same to me?"

I grumbled but didn't really say anything. Caleb laughed again and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Come on, you've gotta get ready."

I pouted for a few more seconds before climbing out of my bed and walking to my closet. Instead of shutting myself in the closet to get dressed, like I used to, I just kept my back turned to the boy sitting on my bed.

When I turned around, I stared. My amazingly sweet and beautiful boyfriend – I mean, _fiancé_ – Caleb Jacobson was standing there in only his jeans, his light brown hair sticking up randomly. He looked amazing. I could see the black tattoos all around his right arm and the hollow green star on his shoulder.

Then he pulled a polo shirt on and I could only see part of the black marks.

We both walked downstairs to the kitchen. My older brother, Bish, was sitting at the table, staring at a bowl of soggy Frosted Flakes. I shared a glance with Caleb, both of us thinking the same thing.

_We __really __need __to __find __Bish __a __girlfriend,_ I said to him through our minds, but at the same time, I knew that was impossible. There was only one girl Bish would ever want to be with, and although I knew for a fact that Caleb's sister Jen wanted nothing more than to be with him, too, she wouldn't be. Because of the stupid vision I had back in California. The one about her and Bish dying, which would mean her daughter Maria would be left with no mom. Jen would sacrifice everything, even her own happiness, for the well-being of her child.

Bish didn't say a word to either of us. Since we were already running late, we said goodbye, left a note for my dad, who was already at work, and set off on Caleb's motorcycle.

When we entered Caleb's cousin's house, we were greeted with many hugs. Luckily, the entire Jacobson family wasn't there, just Jen, Maria, and Peter and Rachel (Caleb's parents).

I looked around. "Where are Kyle and -"

I was cut off by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Two people entered the room. The black-haired girl hugged me, careful not to touch my skin, just in case she set off any visions.

"Hi, Maggie!" she said happily before grabbing the hand of Caleb's cousin Kyle.

"Hey, Lynne," I replied.

"How is Bish?" I heard Jen ask quietly, her voice sad.

"Doing okay," I answered, but I could tell she knew I wasn't telling the whole truth.

She smiled sadly at me before grabbing Maria's hand and taking her into the kitchen.

Rachel ushered me and Caleb into the kitchen, too, where I immediately caught a whiff of an amazing scent.

"Honey buns!" I exclaimed, sliding onto a stool at the island and grabbing one. Caleb laughed and got one for him.

_I __should __have __known. __If __I __want __to __get __you __up, __all __I __have __to __do __is __spray __honey __bun __scented __perfume __in __your __face._

I elbowed him playfully as I finished one and started on another.

"So what are your plans for today?" Peter asked, coming in and leaning against the counter.

Caleb slid his arm around my shoulders. "It's up to Maggie," he said.

I thought for a second. "You could start teaching me guitar," I suggested.

"Do you really want to learn it the hard way?" he asked, referring to the way most humans learned. After my frustration during surfing lessons back in California, he'd suggested that I let his dad teach me the 'easy way' – in other words, transfer the knowledge directly to my mind.

"You did," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's because I'm stubborn."

"So am I."

I knew Caleb wasn't saying that I couldn't learn the normal way, but that it would frustrate me, and he hated seeing me frustrated. Plus, any negative emotions I had were just an invitation for something bad to happen – like everything fragile within a room breaking.

Caleb nodded and helped me up. "Let's head to my house."

His house was two towns over. He still had a room there even though he had an apartment near Tennessee University, where he went to school, and where I'd be going soon.

Although there were microphones in the motorcycle helmets, we didn't use them since our ascension because we could just speak through our thoughts.

Today, though, we rode in silence, just enjoying the feel of each other. We had faced a lot since our imprinting, and now that we had some down time, we were taking advantage of it.

When we arrived at Caleb's house we went straight up to his room, followed by Maria's sweet dog Bella. Caleb started tuning his acoustic guitar while I sat on the floor beside Bella.

As I rubbed Bella's tummy, I started thinking of Bish and Jen.

"You wanna know the worst part about this whole Bish/Jen imprint thing?" I asked Caleb aloud.

"That they're both miserable?" he suggested.

I continued as if I hadn't heard him. "They already love each other. I mean, it's completely obvious. Every time they're near each other all they do is stare into each others eyes and look miserable." I sighed. "I wish I'd never had that stupid vision."

Caleb put the guitar down and came over to me. "Hey, don't you dare," he said firmly.

I looked up at him, confused. "What?"

"It's not your fault. You can't control your visions yet; I don't know if you'll ever be able to. And you can't control Jen's reaction to it, either. They're meant to be together; everything will work out in the end."

Suddenly, something that Lynne had said a few weeks ago popped into my head.

Caleb heard the thought.

"No, Maggie. You have no way of knowing if that will work. And you don't even know when it is or what causes it."

I wasn't listening.

"Caleb. I stopped the vision of Lynne's murder by taking her back to the beach house with us. What's to say I can't stop the vision of Bish and Jen dying?"

"You shouldn't risk it, Maggie. It's too dangerous. And anyway, you know what Jen will say. She has to think about –"

"Caleb, you're sister deserves to be happy, right?"

"Of course," he said immediately.

"And Bish deserves to be happy, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"And if the only thing that will make them truly happy in life is them imprinting, shouldn't we give them that?"

Caleb saw where the conversation was going. "Maggie, I get what you're saying. I do. And you know I hate disagreeing with you or making you unhappy. But the fact is, unless Jen knows for a fact that the vision won't come true, she's not gonna risk it. And Bish won't do it if he doesn't know for sure that Jen won't get hurt."

I sighed and tilted sideways, leaning on Caleb.

Being the Visionary sucked.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think! Feedback helps tons!<strong>


End file.
